D A R E
by Wahla
Summary: Seiner drabbles, all are based on songs. Some of these are short and some are long- either way, it's Seifer/Hayner lovin'. Genre is all over the place depending on song basis. T for language.
1. Bulletproof

_A/N: So I had writer's block on this request fic I'm working on, so I decided to write drabbles based on certain songs. Some are short and some are a bit long. So, uh, enjoy!_

_Bulletproof – La Roux  
_

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the songs.**

**

* * *

**

**Bulletproof**

"Hayner, are you sure about this?" His nervous best friend asked, muttering a little louder than the last time he had asked.

The curly blonde nodded vaguely and smiled unwaveringly, but something about that smile seemed fishy to Roxas- but he figured it'd be best for the man to just blow off the steam rather than argue with him.

"C'mon, let's get out there." Hayner urged eagerly, pushing through the crowd without him, moving onto the dance floor; Roxas however wasn't much of a dancer (he had just come for the moral support) and decided to just watch his friend from the bar. And what he saw…  
Well, it was a little shocking; his friend was grinding on any close to him.  
The spiky blonde averted his eyes for the sake of his sanity and suddenly sensitive gag reflex.

That's when he saw him.

_"Oh."_ Well, least Hayner's behavior made sense now.

There sitting on a bar stool, half passed sloshed and supporting himself on the bar counter, was Seifer.

He whipped out his cell phone, dialing the number about as urgently as one would call 911. "Yeah, Olette? They broke up again. Yeah, um, is it okay if I just leave him here? They're just going to get back together tonight anyway."

* * *

_Onto the next one!_


	2. Bittersweet

_A/N: This one is short~  
_

_Bittersweet- Apocalyptica  
_

**Standard disclaimer!  
**

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Something always lured him back, and he knew it sure as hell wasn't his lover's charm.

For many months and days Seifer had intensified his glare, wondering and demanding with this look, _'What have you done to me?'_

He wasn't one for clichés or fairytales; but chickenwuss put a fuckin' spell on him.  
The punches he threw became harder, so the 'wuss would be too disoriented to see him grimace from hurting him.  
But at the same time, he was angry, why wouldn't this haze break?

Why couldn't he just break this bittersweet spell?


	3. California Dreamin'

_California Dreamin' – The Mamas & The Papas  
_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

* * *

**California Dreamin'**

The boy next to him was shaking so badly that his teeth were chattering, and as much as he just wanted to pull the curly haired young man into his arms, he knew they'd be kicked out of the church they were seeking temporary refuge in.

"S-seif?" Hayner tried to say as normal as he could, but it only made him sound more pathetic than he already was. But, Seifer meant that in the nicest way possible, they were both pretty pathetic right now; cold, hungry and practically homeless.

A month previous the two boys had run away from their home town and trekked all the way to California, but they didn't make it very far before reality kicked in. Whatever far-fetched dreams they held for this state had disappeared when they realized that running away jobless and penniless was a very poor idea. Truck stop from truck stop had led them to a city, they saw this church along the way and decided to walk back and 'pray'—to warm up and perhaps even a meal if they were lucky.

"Yeah, Hayn?" He whispered softly, his expressions had since lost their coldness or cockiness, it melted away when he realized Hayner wasn't meant to be alone in the real world. Even as much as the camo-wearing teen would like to believe, he wasn't very street smart and most likely would've gotten lost or killed by now. Not to say he wasn't strong, but no one could win if cornered empty handed at gun or knife point. Seifer had the sensibility to carry a weapon on him, just from past experience and took to handling it when they walked on the streets alone.

He had long since lost the will to live his dream in LA, there was nothing there for him, he wouldn't be a famous struggler- not this way and neither would Hayner. Seifer only wished that Hayner would realize this; if there was one thing that was consistent about the boy, it would be his stubbornness.

"Can we go home, please?" Hayner pleaded weakly, his eyes tired and drained to a dirt brown color instead of their natural brightness. Seifer's eyes softened and he kissed him on the forehead, no longer caring about the protection or the warmth of the church.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this one a lot, even though it's a bit depressing- it's my favorite. [haha, that sounds a tad narcissistic.]_


	4. Pain

_Pain- Three Days Grace_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Pain**

His hands hurt.

As they ground into the flesh below him and often against the concrete; sweat irritated every tiny scratch on his body but he didn't care, this felt too good. Seifer bit down onto the lip that was being smashed against his own; a small grunt and the taste of blood on his tongue made him pull back.

He looked down into angry brown eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." Seifer leaned closer and hissed, "You _like_ it."

Hayner mumbled something incoherent under his breath before he reached up, grabbing the collar of the older boy's coat, and flipping them over- so that Seifer would be below him.

"Shut your smug mouth." He growled in a way that Seifer had always considered pathetic and- _godammit_- sexy.

And it went on like this, rinse and repeat of their routine. Punch, grab, grope, kiss. Neither would escape a scrape or a bruise during this tussle of confusing male hormones. Their two addictions mingled; beating the shit out of each other and satisfying their fantasy of being with the other person.

Neither really knew how to talk about it and to be honest, neither wanted too. They were fine like this, and when they weren't…well who knew what would happen. Inside they were sick that they couldn't trust or love the person the way they wanted too. So they decided with unspoken words that when it came to their relationship, pain was better than feeling nothing at all.


	5. What Do They Know?

**What do they know? – Mindless Self Indulgence**

_Standard Disclaimer!_

* * *

**What do they know?**

Hayner coughed, laughing through bloody teeth and lips. Seifer huffed and turned around, walking away with bruised knuckles. The boy on the ground closed his brown eyes and silently panicked; he just wanted Seifer to stay a bit longer- this day's fight had blown over far too soon. It seemed that Seifer was slowing getting fed up with their daily battles. Hayner's hand slid across the concrete, slowly trying to find the energy to lift himself up; the older boy hadn't hurt him too badly, it was just that fighting every day took a lot of energy out of you- plus not to mention that the bruises and soreness were starting to build up.

He blinked blurrily at the ground, "Pussy shit, I'm not done with you. Get back here.."

The beanie toting boy hadn't gotten too far; he was close enough for Hayner to hear that fuzzy echo of the bully scoffing. "Give it a rest, you're done chicken shit."

No, no! He didn't want to lose Seifer like this. This was the only way to be with him! Seifer wouldn't pay attention to him otherwise, what was he supposed to do if all this stopped? No Seifer surely spelled out devastation for Hayner; his love-sick obsession kept him crawling back to the boy and his fear of rejection kept him from ever telling the boy.

"Fuck…you." Hayner rasped, finally on his feet, he stumbled towards his 'enemy'. He saw that irritated sneer and those intense blue eyes as the older blonde turned around. He fell again before he could take it all in. _Shit, come on, please!_

Seifer was at his side, not punching him or mocking him- what? Hayner turned his face towards the older boy, his cheeks resting against the rough ground beneath him.

"This needs to stop." His rival spoke firmly, he looked sympathetic, but some of that anger lingered.

"What do you care?" Hayner spat, tears springing to his eyes, he knew that Seifer was right- this was slowly killing him emotionally. But of course Seifer didn't know that part, he probably meant physically. "What do you know?" The curly blonde said, turning his face away to sob into the pavement.

"More than you think." He replied softly, before he grabbed the boy under the arms to lift him up. Hayner was like dead weight, he didn't want Seifer to see him cry and he didn't want to pitied by him either. "Come on, stop being difficult and stand up. I'll help you walk."

"Shut the fuck up, stop it! Stop doing this!" Hayner thrashed, "You don't give a shit. _Get off!_"

Seifer grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, Hayner froze.

"Stop being so goddamn pathetic, I knew what you've been doing for a while now." The scarred boy said as calm as he could, "And I do give a shit, I'm done seeing you get yourself fucked up just because you want to be around me."

He sighed, letting go of Hayner's shoulders, the boy fell back onto his bottom and stared up at him; Seifer sank down to his level and continued,

"You don't have to do it this way, you idiot. Most people would just fucking say something." Hayner flinched and he sighed, "But I know you and you are not normal, not a bit. You're lucky I know you, or else I wouldn't have figured it out, ever."

Hayner still looked distraught, "But if you knew, then why…?" He trailed off, he couldn't understand- why did Seifer let him suffer, did he just want to draw it out?

"I wanted you to realize you weren't alone with…those feelings." Seifer said, staring the younger man in the eye. Seriousness was not a good look on him, Hayner concluded.

Then he rewound and took in what Seifer said, he was speechless (for once, Seifer thought.) as he gaped up at Seifer, he hadn't really thought the kiss earlier meant anything. But…it did. Suddenly he realized what was going on; Seifer had been _worried_ about him hurting himself just to get closer to him? He had been worried because he liked him? Seifer liked him.

Hayner quickly sat up and pressed their lips together, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Seifer smile into the kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Can you tell I got carried away with this one? Long drabble is long._


	6. Bad Romance

_Bad Romance- Lady Gaga_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

-  
**Bad Romance**

Things weren't the best, but they sure as hell weren't bad. What Hayner and Seifer had was something they both considered-_ damn did it sound cheesy-_ 'special'. But it wasn't exactly 'right', whatever it was.

"Fuck you."

"Love you." The other would say.

Who fucking knew?

Seifer would pull his hair and Hayner would tenderly kiss his face; they were fine with it, what they had was perfect for them- it allowed them to let out both sides of their relationship. For so long they hadn't wanted each other, only chasing the other around in circles, beating the shit out of one another- you could say they liked fighting each other. And sooner or later, they sorta fell into what they had; this relationship was mostly decided when they realized they could go both; love one another while still kicking each other's asses.

Whether it was bad or good, it was their romance.


	7. All the Right Moves

_All the Right Moves- OneRepublic_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

* * *

**All the Right Moves**

In private they could hold hands and be right about whatever they did.

With their friends, they could only stare at the other and place strategic gropes during their tussles.  
Neither group would understand, especially since this was sorta 'forbidden love'. Not only was it two rivals, it was two boys- and neither of the boys were sure if their friends would be fully accepting. They loved each other but they just couldn't sacrifice their friendships for what 'could've been'.

Finally one day, they said goodbye, neither could stand what they were doing, if they couldn't be like this in public- if they had to be fake around their friends- then this just couldn't work.

Despite their heartache, both knew they'd find a way to make this work…someday.


	8. Never Wanted to Dance

_Never Wanted to Dance- Mindless Self Indulgence_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Never Wanted to Dance**

Seifer laughed, "You can't do anything to make me mad right now." Hayner cursed, he could still hear that damn laugh over the music.

"I'm not trying too!" Hayner insisted, pushing out his bottom lip and scrunching face up into a look that Seifer wasn't fucking immune too. "Plus, I can so make you upset."

"Whatever you say Lamer" Seifer chuckled nervously, looking away from Hayner and that look on his face, damn, it was just too cute. Unfortunately he knew where this was going, so he added, "Dance with me."

"Wha-? _hell no._ I'm not a chick!" Hayner squeaked, much like a girl, as the older male grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Hayner was very awkward and clumsy at first, but with Seifer dancing so well and close to him, it was making it hard not to feel the music and join him. So he did.

"I thought you didn't want to dance?" Seifer teased as he watched Hayner get into it and finally move.

Hayner huffed and mumbled, just loud enough for the belly-shirt wearing male to hear, "I've never wanted to dance with anyone but you."

Seifer shut up and decided to enjoy the looks Hayner would give him when he danced against the boy. He would make sure the boy would get over that.

And he did, it just seemed that the scarred boy was getting his way tonight! However his luck seemed to run out when a terrified, and clueless, Roxas showed up (with his redheaded appendage of a boyfriend.) to find Seifer and Hayner grinding.

Hayner was only a little embarrassed; otherwise, Seifer would have been hit _much_ harder.

* * *

_A/N: These MSI ones are just too fun!_


	9. Toxicity

_Toxicity- System of a Down_

**Standard Disclaimer!**

**Toxicity**

He took care of this city, made sure trouble makers stayed out of what they loved, and that all the citizens were safe.

But there was always just a little bit of poison in any good thing; a little salt with your sugar.

Right now it was late at night, so most of the inhabitants were asleep or at least in their homes; he was actually heading home himself- an issue with Rai and 'shaving' wrong had held him up. He shivered at how many Band-Aids his friend had needed. It had been one his friend's impeccable slow moments.

Something moved in the dark, a shadow running and the clash of metal falling. Seifer raced over and nearly tripped over a spray paint can.

"What the…" He began before he figured out what it was, and while figuring this out- two things happened: One, he hissed as he saw a huge GREEN [familiar] skull smilie face and spray paint cans on the ground, and two, a trash can fell over and someone cursed a little too loudly.

Seifer, still burning with that fiery rage, stomped over and found the culprit. "Wuss." He growled threatening, grabbing the boy by the arm and yanking him up.

"You just _have_ to be a pain in my ass!" The older boy yelled in the younger one's face.

"Pfft, what makes this your problem? It's not your fuckin' building. _It could've been though._" Hayner sneered, sliding in the threat at the end, to which Seifer rolled his eyes and responded,

"You're too chicken shit to! Plus it is my fucking problem. I'm the disciplinary committee's leader, since you've obviously forgotten considering your pea sized brain."

"I'd like to see you try and punish me." The curly blonde mocked, taunting and cocky. Seifer huffed, pushing Hayner into the brick wall of the ally way they were standing in.

"You're gonna regret saying that." The scarred boy grunted; his hand slamming Hayner's shoulders flush against the brick, his other hand grabbing the boy's chin roughly.

And just as he raised his arm to punch the boy, the brown eyed boy leaned forward just enough, since Seifer's grip had loosened as he prepared to punch him, and he kissed Seifer. Everything stopped; the hand that was meant to connect with Hayner's jaw, all breathing and one particular leader's heart. As the older boy stood there, basically immobile, Hayner slipped away- running for it.

Seifer overcame his shock a little too late, Hayner was already several feet away by the time he snapped out of it. And even though he could catch the boy, he really didn't want too. There'd be too many answers he didn't want to know. Not until he figured out what his answer would be, and how he felt. And then, what?

Until then he'd just do his job and watch out for the twilight town's citizens, even Hayner, and not think too hard about it.

Little did he know of the toxicity of Hayner and that anything or anywhere he touched in Seifer's life would infect him.

_A/N: This one is so weird; it didn't seem so long until after I was finished with it._

_So this was the last one! I hoped you enjoyed them!_


End file.
